


Where the skies are so blue

by will_p



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Georgia, M/M, Summer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim si stiracchia, fa schioccare tutte le articolazioni, apre gli occhi e fissa dritto verso l’alto. Il cielo, azzurro pallido, vibrante, pulito, è <i>immenso</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the skies are so blue

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta al volo per il prompt _sud_ del [COW-T 3.5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/67487.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com). (#cityangels ftw!) Qualcuno ha detto Georgia!fic? 8D
> 
> Titolo @ _Sweet Home Alabama_.

Jim si stiracchia, fa schioccare tutte le articolazioni, apre gli occhi e fissa dritto verso l’alto. Il cielo, azzurro pallido, vibrante, pulito, è _immenso_.   
  
Jim ne sa qualcosa, di cieli immensi – niente di nuovo, in Iowa – ma qui è… diverso. Non è come a San Francisco, dove il cielo è infinito ma solo finchè non incontra il mare, e non sai mai dove inizia l’uno e dove finisca l’altro; non è come a casa, dove certi giorni l’azzurro sembrava andare avanti per chilometri e chilometri, senza sosta, in una distesa sterminata e opprimente che gli schiacciava il petto con la sua infinita monotonia.   
  
Il cielo in Georgia è diverso, immenso eppure così vicino, rassicurante, e Jim si ripara gli occhi contro il sole del primo pomeriggio e pensa, _è così che dev’essere lo spazio_.   
  
Ma forse è solo un’impressione. Forse è semplicemente colpa della qualità dell’aria, forse è la stanchezza a parlare, forse così a sud è normale che il cielo faccia questo effetto. Dubbi sciocchi cui un futuro capitano della Federazione dovrebbe saper rispondere, ma l’aria è umida e sciropposa e la sua maglia rubata gli si appiccica inesorabilmente alla schiena, ed è troppo caldo per pensare a sciocchezze del genere. È troppo caldo, in generale, per vivere.   
  
Un’ombra gli cade addosso all’improvviso. Jim strizza gli occhi nella nuova luce, abbassa la mano, sposta lo sguardo e vede la linea delle spalle di Bones, i suoi capelli in disordine, la piega perennemente corrucciata delle sue sopracciglia.   
  
«Ti prenderà un colpo di sole.»   
  
Jim scrolla le spalle, gli lancia un sorriso più accecante del sole sopra le loro teste. «Mi sottovaluti, Bonesy.»   
  
Bones sbuffa, bofonchia _ragazzino_ e anche _vedrai quando starai vomitando l’anima_ , ma appoggia un bicchiere di tè freddo vicino alla testa di Jim e poi gli si siede accanto nell’erba.   
  
Jim rotola su un fianco, punta un gomito a terra per appoggiare la testa sul palmo aperto della mano, fissa il profilo deciso di Bones. Anche lui, come il cielo, sembra diverso. Non nell’aspetto – non solo, anche se ora sembra più rilassato, più _morbido_ , come se ogni miglio lontano dall’aereoporto e verso la casa della sua infanzia gli avesse tolto un peso dopo l’altro dalle spalle – o nell’atteggiamento, perchè tutte le pesche della Georgia (« _non puoi chiamare pesche quella robaccia che esce dal replicatore, santo cielo, vieni a casa con me e vedrai_ » « _okay_ ») non basterebbero a renderlo una persona gioviale, ma è _qualcosa_ nel quadro complessivo.   
  
Anche lui, come il cielo, sembra diverso – vicino e rassicurante, nell’aria umida e pesante come melassa, e Jim vorrebbe solo raggomitolarsi con la testa sulle sue gambe e sonnecchiare nel tepore del sole sempre più basso. Invece distoglie lo sguardo, prende il bicchiere di tè, deliziosamente gelido contro la sua pelle appiccicosa, e ne manda giù metà in un sorso.   
  
«Piano,» borbotta Bones, «vuoi farti venire un colpo?» ma è poco convinto, senza il solito slancio, più forza dell’abitudine che altro, e Jim sorride al cielo.   
  
È stata un’ottima idea passare le vacanze estive nella vecchia casa dei nonni di Bones.   
  
Il cielo, nella sua immensità, non risponde, ma Jim sospira soddisfatto e chiude gli occhi.


End file.
